Firstmate's burden
by thesheepishchild
Summary: after ch 592  Heading to the crew Zoro's condition worsens and Mihawk takes him to the nearest doctor. Things turn for the worse and the swordsman struggles with his past burden. This is the sequel to Nakama are vital  I suggest you read N.A.V first.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first chapter fanfic! I always wondered how Luffy and the crew would react when they found out what Zoro did at THRILLER BARK and let's just say my summer job gives me allot of time to imagine. So I hope you enjoy. p.s this is set after ch 592**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN ONE PIECE DUH!**

In the middle of the vast open sea thunderous booms of clashing swords could be heard. Zoro was drenched in sweat and even Mihawk had a drop or two on his face. The two men each tried to make an attack but each had superior defensive skills with hardly any openings.

Behind the clashing of swords a girl's voice was barely audible. A pink haired girl dressed in a Goth Lolita dress was having tea with what looked like a robot gorilla who was also in a Lolita dress.

"Horo horo horo. Oh how I've missed someone being my servant. Pour me some hot chocolate ne gorichan" Perona asked sweetly. The gorilla obliged and also put a pastry on the side. The girl took a sip of the beverage and returned to watch the two men duel.

Mihawk was getting excited, the boy had gotten better but he was no match for the new world. His hopes had fallen when he felt like there was no one worthy of his title. Roronoa's will to live and his pride made him the perfect successor to the title. Granted, Mihawk would never tell him that but, he was happy the boy was getting more advanced. Suddenly he felt an intensity the boy was throwing off; they were getting closer to the climax of the duel. Mihawk got ready to defend against Roronoa's attack when blood splattered on his sword. For the first time in the duel he was surprised, he knew he didn't attack so how...

He stared down at Roronoa who was on the ground covering his mouth where blood was coming from. He coughed violently but they all sounded liquefied and more blood came through his fingers. He was shaking and trying to steady his breathing. Out of shock Mihawk called the ghost girl to fetch the first aid kit. He picked up Roronoa by the shoulders and steadied him on his feet. He steered him to a chair and pushed him gently down. He was still trying to even his breathes when Mihawk walked back from the kitchen. Mihawk saw his shirt was drenched in blood and the boy was shaking. He handed him a glass of water which he took gratefully and rinsed his mouth.

"Go down to the girl and change your bandages" Mihawk ordered

The boy was going to argue with a smartass remark when he clutched his chest. His face now was full of pain. 'Dam' Mihawk thought'If the kid died I would have to look for another successor'. Mihawk shook his head, No this kid was going to be his successor. He grabbed the fellow swordsman and threw him over his shoulder. Zoro gasped and Mihawk couldn't help but chuckle as the boy was probably surprised by the action. He saw Zoro grip his shirt. He started to breathe fast and Mihawk realized it was a gasp of pain. He quickly sprinted to the ship's infirmary and found the ghost girl throwing stuff in the medical kit. He placed Zoro on the bed and he noticed his hand was still grasped in his shirt. Mihawk nodded at the girl and walked out of the room. The kid needed a doctor and fast.

As night fell they were docking on an island. Perona hoped the island had a doctor, she looked at Zoro whose breathing was getting more shallow. He had a fever and every now and then a chill ran through his body. She wringed out the cloth and placed a new one on his hot forehead. She heard footsteps and Mihawk came in. He simply told her he would find a doctor. She nodded and Mihawk left the room as quickly as he came. Perona stared out the porthole at the night sky and felt her body grow heavy.

She must've dozed off because she was woken up by someone she didn't know approaching the room. She was going to scream when she saw Mihawk following the mysterious man. The unknown man looked down at Zoro and gently pushed on his chest. Zoro moaned in pain in his sleep and turned his head from left to right.  
The man turned to Mihawk and silently said "He needs surgery and quickly."

Mihawk nodded and two men in matching suits brought in a stretcher and carefully placed Zoro in it. Perona watched the men take the swordsman away and turned back to the porthole. She discovered that it was already morning and the sun was out. Perona watched the men take Zoro away and she sighed. Before leaving Mihawk firmly said "He'll be fine, he's in good hands" He gripped the small sword around his neck and watched the doctor head towards a submarine "I'll make sure of it"


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy panted and rested on a rock, his rubber body was now aching with soreness. Opening his eyes his gaze met Rayleigh's who smirked at him. Luffy smiled back at the man who was "teaching him" how to survive the new world.

"So is all your crew here yet" Rayleigh asked.

Luffy looked solemn and shook his head

"No Zoro is still missing...he was hurt really bad when he was sent away, he got hurt before too" "He wasn't ready for battle but I had to cause trouble again" Luffy tilted his hat down and felt his face grow hot with anger.

"What if he was sent to an abandoned island and no one was able to heal his wounds..." Luffy shook his head and tried not to think of the possibility of another death. He still hadn't found the reason why Zoro was near death at Thriller bark. He knew it had to do with him waking up completely unhurt but he just couldn't place what happened. He defeated Moria and Odz but, then Sanji came running to them carrying a bleeding Zoro from head to toe.

Kuma.

He knew Kuma attacked after he lost conscious. So Kuma beat up Zoro. That didn't add everything up though. He remembered how great he felt when he woke up.

What THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIS FIRSTMATE!

Luffy grabbed his hair and groaned when he felt a headache started to pound his looked solemn as he watched the boy almost have a breakdown. Having heard of his previous breakdown from his loss of his brother he tried to avoid that and quickly said. "Luffy, Zoro wasn't sent to an abandoned island...well he was but his wounds were tended." Rayleigh soothingly said trying to calm the boy down.

Luffy looked up and asked quietly but firmly. "How do you know that"

Rayleigh looked at the sky and speaking more to himself "Kuma told me all the places he sent you and your crew and let me just say that's a loyal first mate you have there."

Luffy smiled and nodded. Rayleigh continued "I don't know many first mates who would take their entire captain's pain away and after fighting a shibuika and a giant zombie too. Roronoa is a good first mate to do such an act.

Rayleigh stopped and stared at Luffy. The boy's physical appearance startled him as his face was pale and his hands were trembling.

"Oi Luffy are you alright, what's wrong." Rayleigh asked feeling an unsteady feeling coming off the young man. Luffy looked up with fearsome eyes and his hands grabbed the rock until it crushed under his clenching hands.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Luffy screamed in pure anger. He stood up and his eyes darted until they rested on Rayleigh's.

The man realized his mistake but still tried to believe that he didn't just set off the kid."Luffy you knew that right? RIGHT!" Rayliegh now yelled

"Hey Luffy are you having a rest." Usopp yelled.

Rayleigh took his eyes off the boy and stared at the crew who was walking to them. They were all laughing and finally happy to be reunited. Coming closer they all stopped dead as they all stared at their captain who hadn't moved. He suddenly turned around and taking off his signature straw hat stared at his crew. They could all feel the deadly pressure he was presenting. He was furious. Making sure he stared at each crewmate he slowly but coldly asked.

"Who knew what Zoro did at Thriller Bark"

No one moved but they all flinched when Luffy yelled with anger "WHO KNEW THAT ZORO TOOK MY PAIN"

Sanji stepped forward and threw his cigarette on the floor and grounded it. Everyone stared at the cook who they all felt had changed since the separation. He was quieter and on an island of women he hadn't screamed one compliment except to Robin and Nami. Even then he said the compliment calmly with tiny hearts in his eyes. He had more control to be blunt. Robin followed him and stepped forward and was quickly followed by Brooke. The others stayed back still in confusion of what Luffy was talking about.

Like lighting striking them they pieced what Luffy said and the mental picture of Zoro at thriller bark. Nami threw her hand over her mouth as tears were now threatening to fall. Luffy stared at the tri and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted. A crew mate of Law's was waving his hands to get Luffy's attention.

"Mugiwara-san, the captain ordered me to tell you that your swordsman is on his boat but-" the crew mate couldn't say anymore because as the words reached Luffy's ears he sprinted towards the boat with a look of fury on his face. The crew mates and Rayleigh quickly followed him and tried to stop him in his blind rage.

Luffy ran through the jungle knowing each turn and path. Good thing too because he was literately blind with rage. All he could see was Zoro's bleeding body. Before he knew it he was in front of the surgeon's boat. He jumped onto the boat and ran in the hallways knowing where he was going thanks to his stay there. He finally saw what he was looking for, a person exiting a room carrying three swords. 

He quickly pushed the crewmember out of the way and crashed the door down. He realized he unleashed his Haki but didn't care until he actually looked inside the room. Law had his arms elbow deep inside Zoro's open chest. The doctor had a surgeon mask on along with a labcoat which was covered in blood.

Law was operating on Zoro.

Luffy stared at Zoro who was unconscious with an oxygen mask on and his arm was dangling off the table. The surgeon looked up to glare at the intruder in the room. He saw that the man was beyond reasoning to. "Somebody get him out of here" Law yelled but when he looked up he saw half of his help was laying unconscious due to the unleashed Haki.

Suddenly Zoro jerked upwards and the monitors surrounding him were sending out warning sounds. Luffy watched in horror as his first mate was losing his life in front of him.

THIS WAS ALL-

THIS WAS ALL MY-

THIS WAS ALL ZORO'S FAULT.

"Damn it I need more hands in here!" Law barked


	3. Chapter 3

THIS WAS ALL

THIS WAS ALL MY

THIS WAS ALL ZORO'S FAULT.

"Damn it I need more hands in here" Law barked

Luffy eyes widened when he looked at his firstmate who he hadn't seen since the separation. His once tan skin was a sickly pale and a few spots of blood were on the oxygen mask. Zoro's body jerked again and Luffy stared in horror as blood began to seep out of his mouth. The oxygen mask was now spotted fully of blood while Zoro was still convulsing on the table.

A crewmate who was strong enough to stand Luffy's haki quickly ripped the oxygen mask and turned the patient's head so Zoro wouldn't choke on his own blood. Tubes and wires that were monitoring and helping moments ago were now dangling helplessly as Zoro's convulsion made them fall loose. This wasn't how they were supposed to reunite. This wasn't right, This was all wrong.

Luffy felt someone grab him and he was dragged outside to the hallway. Before he could protest he felt himself being thrown against the wall knocking the wind out of him. His eyes met strange furious yellow ones that seemed to see his every move.

"What the hell were you thinking" Mihawk snarled.

Luffy was speechless and he turned to see Robin and Chopper run into the room to help Zoro and Law.

"Listen here brat you have to think of the consequences a little before you do something so reckless. Look what just happened by your carelessness, you knocked out half the people that were helping your nakama" Mihawk screamed the last part.

Luffy hung his head knowing everything Mihawk had said was true. He thought of his friend who was in the room with his chest split open. Rage flashed through him and his eyebrows scrunching, he pushed Mihawk away and screamed.

Luffy struggled to get out of the man's grip but the man tightened his grip on him.

Seeing that there was no way out, Luffy angrily shouted at the man "It's his own fault he's in this situation, no one told him to sacrifice himself. It was HIS CHOICE."

Mihawk grabbed him by the shirt and threw him across the hall. Luffy hit the floor and barely had time to open his eyes when Mihawk picked him up and snarled

"Do you really believe this is his fault, can you tell that boy that is dying in that room what you just told me without feeling sick as a captain."

Luffy stayed quiet

"Do you honestly believe that you are capable of being the Pirate King when you can't even trust your first mate" 

Mihawk raised his fist to punch Luffy when he felt strong hands stop his fist. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. Only a few people dared to defy him. The person continued defy him by mockingly saying "Mihawk do you still have that hot temper. I thought you got rid of that bad habit."

Mihawk turned to see Rayleigh grinning at him but with intensity in his eyes. Mihawk dropped his fist and turned away from Luffy. "This boy was in the wrong I was only correcting him by punching the boy." Mihawk replied calmly

"The boy is rather stubborn. Don't worry he is my student and under my care. I suggest you watch your own pupil" Rayleigh advised.

Mihawk with one last glare to Luffy let go of him and turned and walked away. Rayleigh guided Luffy off the boat and he sighed as the boy stared at the remaining crew. Nami, Franky, and Usopp had tears trailing down their faces. Sanji and Brooke each had emotionless expressions as Luffy walked to the crew. All their faces tensed and Luffy quickly pulled his hat down and felt the familiar feeling of warm tears falling. They waited in silence.

When Law came onto the deck with Robin and Chopper following him Chopper's eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking a little. Robin's eyes were lifeless and the only emotion she showed was trying to comfort Chopper. The crew stared at the trio feeling their breaths being caught and the stomachs feeling queasy.

Law was drying his hands with a cloth that the crew couldn't help but notice was covered in blood. The entire crew waited for Law to say something. The surgeon seemed to enjoy the tension in the air as he purposely took his time before finally saying "He needs plenty of rest I've done what I can as a surgeon. So you" He pointed at Chopper. "Even if you must tie him down to the bed he has to rest or he will die from his wounds." 

He stopped and glared at Luffy before continuing "Due to some complications the surgery took longer than I thought. But in the process I found another wound, which if I hadn't seen; I believe the patient would've died." Law stopped and looked at the crew's captain. He found that he was looking down and he waited until the man met eye contact with him.

When Luffy did look up he firmly asked "When will he be awake."

Law still drying his hands looked at the falling sun and once again taking his time finally answered "Two days you can visit him"

Luffy nodded and walked away. He had a lot to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning everyone! Here is the latest chapter and I promise tomorrows chapter will be really long. I hope you enjoy this fanfic. Please enjoy and if you have any advice please don't hesitate to tell it.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOW OWN ONE PIECE DUH!**

"So this machine will enable you to watch the process of any medicine you insert into the Zoro-bro." Franky explained to Law who was connecting the machine to an unconscious Zoro.

Robin was putting an IV in Zoro and couldn't help but feel Déjà vu as when she was watching him after his defeat from Kuma. His breathing was still labored so an oxygen mask was still plastered on. Robin brought out a cool cloth and placed it on the boy's burning forehead. Robin stared at the swordsman's body. His chest that was usually covered with scars could hardly be seen from the fresh bandages that covered his entire torso.

To keep him from having a violent wake up they sedated the swordsman every three hours, until some of the major injuries had healed. Usually when a person was sedated they fell into a peaceful deep sleep. The swordsman was indeed in a deep sleep but it was nothing peaceful. Robin was frightened at first when a painful moan came from Zoro. She quickly called Law who could only assume the fever was making him delusional. The poor crewmate was having nightmares. Nightmares that caused him to shake or moan in pain.

Her face dropped as she thought of her captain's face when he was told the truth. Fury with betrayal was painted on the poor boy's face. She was so scared when he took off to find Zoro. No one thought the swordsman was in the midst of a critical surgery.

She placed her hand on the swordsman's chest and felt the faint heartbeat and noticed the irregular heartbeat. Her first encounter with the swordsman since the separation was strapping him to the gurney with her extra arms and trying to keep him alive. Robin felt wetness on the edge of her eyes and quickly brushed them away trying to pretend she was moving her bangs. Her throat clenched and she had to cough into her hand. She clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes she saw Luffy standing outside the open door.

"So how much is this machine going to cost me." Law asked. He was aware of the other man's presence but decided to ignore him.

"If it's helping Zorobro right now, then it's not going to cost you a thing." Franky answered placing his hand on the unconscious man's shoulder

Law was going to reply but was interrupted by Luffy who now stepped in the ignored the historian and shipwright and put all his attention at Law. "I want to be alone in this room when he wakes up but, I need you to do me a favor." Luffy ordered.

"So the guy that saved your ass owes you a favor huh." Law smirked.

Luffy flinched as he remembered the past events since Marineford."Please it won't take any of your time."

Law stood silent. Robin spoke up not caring that Luffy was ignoring her and Franky

"Luffy I think it would be best if someone else was with you while you are with Kenshi-san."

"Yeah mugiwara just in case-" Franky nervously began but stopped and instead rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Things get out of hand" He weakly finished.

"No" Luffy replied coldly . "I need to talk to Zoro alone with no interference."

Robin shook her head and was going to argue when Luffy cut her off.

"Captain's order" he ordered.

Robin bit her lip and closed her eyes knowing she couldn't argue. She felt a heavy cold hand rest on her shoulder and felt Franky guiding her to the door. She really wanted to stay and make sure the two boys didn't do anything they would regret.

"Oi Robin"

Robin opened her eyes and looked at Luffy in surprise. But what he said quickly shot her hopes down.

"No spying at all, that's a captain's order."

Robin turned sharply and went to the door. "Robin that's a captain's order" Luffy reminded her.

"I ...understand Luffy."Robin answered quietly and left the room. Law looked at Luffy and raised his eyebrow. "Whatever your planning to do I want you to know that none of my patients have died and if you mess up my record I will separate something from you that is important to every man." Law smirked knowing he did not have to continue explaining.

Luffy's eyes went wide for a second but his face remained expressionless. He nodded.

"So what is my place in this plan of yours."

~`FBFBFBFBFB

Luffy sighed and glanced at his first mate's injuries. Luffy was sitting in the corner of the room, his presence hidden by a monitor. For three hours he waited for his swordsman to wake up. In those agonizing hours Luffy thought about how he should approach his first mate when he finally regained consciousness.

Law agreed that they would stop sedating the swordsman just long enough for the captain to have a conversation with him. Luffy already knew what he wanted to talk about, the man's actions at Thriller Bark.

Zoro sacrificed himself at Thriller bark. He gave up his dream to be the greatest swordsman for Luffy. What the hell was Zoro thinking when he took all of his pain? He was not made of rubber. Of course the attacks Luffy was inflicted upon would not hurt him as much a non rubber body. Luffy felt his face flush with anger and he felt himself trembling. Calm down, he had to calm down. Before he could completely calm down he suddenly saw movement from Zoro.

Zoro opened his eyes and looked around him. The first action he tried to do was use his arms to try picking himself up when an alarm went off. Zoro winced from the alarm and covered his ears. Law immediately walked in and with a click of his tongue he pushed the swordsman back into the bed.

The alarm went off which Zoro appreciated. He tried to wipe the sweat plastered on his forehead but grunted when his arm refused to work anymore. He tried to get his eyes to adjust to the light that was blinding the room. When they finally adjusted his eyes widened when he saw Law and his eyes squinted at the man.

"You're the supernova. What the hell" Zoro grunted

"What's the last thing you remember" Law asked immediately going to surgeon mode

"I was sparring with Mihawk and then I-" Zoro stopped and looked away

"You realize you had open heart surgery just mere days ago"

Zoro still looking away "I guessed something like that, the pain in my chest is kind of dull now."

"So how do you feel." Law questioned

"I feel fine" Zoro was trying to steady his voice when an explosion of pain erupted in his chest. He looked down and to his shock found the surgeon was the source of the pain. Law pressed on the man's chest and Zoro tried to stop him but the pain left him blinded and immobile.

"Let's get one thing clear I am not your doctor where you can fake being well and walk away while still in pain." Law pressed harder and Zoro gasped in pain.

"I'll ask you again how you feel"

Zoro closed his eyes and his pale face was covered with sweat. Clenching his teeth he muttered "I'm in a lot of pain. Every move I make my body hurts. I can't breathe that great either." Zoro sighed and closed his eyes and took deep breathes making the oxygen mask clouded a little.

"How long" Law still threatening by adding pressure to the wound

"What"

"How long have you had this injury." Law pressed down a little harder

"Uhh three weeks is my guess" Zoro said fast

"Alright you can go with the rest of your crew after one more day here" Law told him

While heading for the door Law muttered "Remember what I promised would happen if you make my patient die."

With that said Law left Zoro who was confused "What the hell was that guy talking about."

"So you've been in pain for three weeks huh" somebody voiced out.

Zoro looked towards where the voice came from only to see Luffy stepping out of his hiding spot. Zoro's eyes went wide from seeing his captain coming out of the unusual spot but he quickly hid the surprise."Hey Luffy it's really good to see you, I just wish I was in better shap-"

"Zoro shut the hell up" Luffy barked

Zoro stared at Luffy as if not believing what he just heard. He wondered if the strange behavior was because of his brother. Thinking that was the reason he calmly said "Hey Luffy I heard what happened with Ace and I know what it feels like to lose someone really close but that's no reason-

"Zoro I don't want to hear another word, that's a captain's order" Luffy barked

Zoro had a confused look on his face but he followed the order. He waited for Luffy to say something to explain this behavior.

"Were you ever going to tell me what you did or were you just going to hide it forever." Luffy almost whispered

**THIS WAS ALL**

**THIS WAS ALL HIS**

**THIS WAS ALL ZORO'S FAULT**

Zoro looked intently at Luffy as if seeing his captain would maybe clear what he just asked

"Did it ever occur to you what would happen when we woke up to find you dead at Thriller Bark"

"Che do you think you should be the one scolding me Luffy" Zoro scolded back still unaware what they were talking about (probably cause of the drugs)

Luffy grew enraged at the response, yeah he was risk full and made decisions without thinking them through BUT he would never act where he knew death was the outcome. Every time he came close to death he kicked and punched his way back to life.

"Zoro I want you to tell me what happened at Thriller Bark. I want to hear it from you. Now talk." Luffy ordered.

Zoro realized that Luffy knew the truth and his eyes shrouded in fury. He removed the oxygen mask so he can talk better."You were unconscious, Kuma came to kill you, I took your place, Kuma left, and I survived. Zoro answered bluntly and emotionlessly

"Don't give me that bullshit; I want to know every detail!" Captain screamed

"No" Zoro yelled back.

Luffy glared at the swordsman and exclaimed "So you can sacrifice yourself but you can't man up to it to tell what happened to your own captain.

"IT WAS MY CHOICE" Zoro spat out but blood accompanied the words.. Both men ignored this. Silence. A long tense moment of silence wrapped around the two men. Both were sure that the other was in the wrong.

Finally Luffy broke the silence "Well this is my choice, you will never sacrifice yourself again that is and always will be a captains order. Luffy was going to walk out knowing he had won the battle but stopped in his tracks hearing what came out of his first mates mouth.

"I cannot and will not follow that order" Zoro said his voice laced with defiance.

Luffy's head shot up and he faced Zoro "THAT WAS A CAPTAIN'S ORDER" He yelled with venom in his voice.

"THAT'S ONE ORDER I WILL NOT OBEY" Zoro copied Luffy's tone

"ZORO YOU WILL FOLLOW THAT ORDER" Luffy screamed

"NO because if we are ever in that situation again I will repeat my actions without a hesitation" Zoro screamed back.

Luffy saw that he could not win this argument. He was consumed in fury and he unleashed his haki with a scream of rage. The poor weak swordsman fell unconscious to the unleashed Haki with his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

Luffy looked at his first mate and stepped back of fear that he would hurt him even more. He didn't mean to unleash his haki on his fragile first mate. Before he could help Zoro he felt a harsh push and he saw Law coming to Zoro's side and reading the monitors.

"What part of not killing my patient did you not understand" Law snarled

Luffy ignored Law and ran out of the room feeling rage, hurt, and sadness all mixed together. He ran outside and lunged himself over the rail. He retched awful dry heaving until he threw all the contents of his stomach. He pushed himself off the rail and fell to his knees.

Ace then Zoro. Both of them had sacrificed themselves just to protect him.

He was a horrible captain and brother.

He couldn't take it; the memory of losing Ace and Zoro's bloody body consumed him. Screaming of rage and sadness he ran to the jungle with tears streaming down his eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**Its five thirty am and I'm uploading the fifth chapter -_-. SOOO TIRED! LOL I just wanted to upload this before I head to my summer job. Thank you everyone for all the great reviews you have no idea how happy they make me. You guys really make my day. I'm going to buy WORD DOCUMENT hopefully this month so the editing will get better I promise. So I'm off to work I hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOW OWN ONE PIECE DUH**

Robin was spending her day outside the palace reading a book while Franky was making repairs on anything he could find. It was a nasty habit that he had when he was nervous. Robin didn't have to ask what was bothering him. She too had uneasiness about Luffy being alone with Zoro.

She dropped her book to comfort the shipwright when a dash of red flashed through her eyesight. She saw Luffy running with tears flooding his face. She jumped up and turned to Franky and she was glad that didn't have to tell him. He knew what was wrong because his eyes followed Luffy his face now pale.

With no communication needed, they both ran to the boat. Each of them struggled through the jungle's thick roots but midway Franky scooped up Robin to unleash his new invention. Cola jets exploded from Franky's feet and he swiftly made his way through the jungle keeping Robin close to shield her from any extended branches. Reaching the boat they ran inside and ran to Zoro's room.

They were stopped when several of Law's crew members ran inside the room first. Franky felt his stomach drop; the sight of all the people running to the room was unnerving. They ran to the room and their jaws dropped at the scene that they were faced. Zoro was fighting off several of Law's crew members who were trying to sedate him. The swordsman had already caused damage to himself, his bandages had blood splattered all over them and while fighting off the men he coughed and splattered his jaw line with blood.

Robin looked at Zoro's eyes and saw they were shrouded and incoherent due probably to a fever. Zoro saw Robin and pushing away from the men he screamed to her "Robin, run they are going to kill you" He cried

Robin felt like her heart broke and she hid her face behind a wall of hair. The strong first mate was reduced to a delusional weak man who was currently screaming at her to run from a non-existent enemy. She felt a nudge and Law was back in the room getting ready to sheath his sword. Robin grabbed his shoulder and looked at him with pleading eyes "Please let us handle this"

Law thought about it and nodded "I'm staying to watch though"

With a strict order the men backed away from Zoro who was shaking from adrenaline now. Robin cautiously approached him and feeling she was safe, she ran to embrace his trembling body. She eased him down to the ground. She overheard the surgeon tell his crewmembers to ease the sedation. She saw that one of the members was already sterilizing a syringe.

Her thoughts brought herself back to Zoro who she was currently holding in her arms while he struggled to keep his mind in control. She knew he was delusional and she knew he hated himself right now for being so weak. Robin kept Zoro close to her chest in a motherly way. She nodded at Franky who took the syringe from the crewmember. He picked up Zoro's arm but Zoro hurriedly pulled his arm away.

"No more of that damn shit." Zoro's hoarse pleaded

"Zorobro it's going to help you, just stay still." Franky pleaded while grabbing his arm again.

Zoro ripped his arm away which Franky noticed with hardly any strength though. Zoro knew he was around his nakama and didn't use to much force.

Robin soothed comforting words into Zoro's ear and pried the stiff arm from Zoro's side.  
He stared at Robin and his eyes focused on her.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak"

"Kenshisan you're not weak, you need rest so please take the medicine."

Zoro ignored her and mumbled "Some first mate I am."

Franky gripped Zoro's arm with force that caused him to look at Franky.  
"You are a hell of a first mate don't ever doubt that, you understand." Franky sternly said

"Everybody looks up to you kenshisan. You are like an elder brother that everyone can feel safe with." Robin soothed.

"Give Mugiwara-san some time, he's just hurt that you acted without any consent for us."

Zoro flinched and Franky felt they were getting through to the swordsman. Robin knowing Zoro longer felt that Franky had said something the swordsman was not comfortable with. With a sigh Zoro relaxed his arm but he was still trembling from draining adrenaline. Franky inserted the medicine into Zoro's veins quickly.

"We will be with you until you fall asleep alright kenshisan" Robin whispered gently stroking his hair.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak, right now-"

"It's fine Zorobro just rest, you'll show us your supa skills once your better."

Zoro managed a weak smile and let the drug consume his body and quickly fell into a deep sleep. Robin kept stroking the boy's hair unaware of her actions. Small drops of water began to fall on Zoro's unconscious face and Franky looked to see Robin crying still stroking the boy's hair.

"Oii Robin come on." He had to pry Robin's hands away from Zoro and picked up the boy. His body wrapped in bandages gave off the look where he was almost breakable. Franky carefully laid him on the bed and looked up to seek the surgeon. Law had left the room when he knew the situation was under control. He turned to Robin who still had tears falling silently on her face. She looked up to Franky and said with no emotion "Will anything ever be the same as once it was." Her eyes begged to be told a lie than the fearful truth.

Franky looked at Robin his face falling, he closed his eyes and firmly said "I don't know Robin."

FBFBFBFB

Chopper hurried to the ship that Zoro was staying on. Chopper felt the tears slip through his eyes. This was it, strike three. Three times he had failed the crewmate.

One was not being able to cure him after the attack from Kuma. Second was Zoro almost died when he was attacked by Kizaru and this was the third strike. He remembered how frantic a crewmember of Law sounded when he had got a call from the den den Mushi.

Zoro was having some sort of panic attack. He was calling out the crewmembers names telling then to flee from an unknown foe. Chopper's hand was shaking as he hung up the phone and ran towards his nakama. When he reached the boat he was expecting to see a horror scene but was welcomed by silence.

He feared the worst and burst open the door. There was Robin stroking Zoro's hair and Franky staring at the two while his face turned to the monitors every 2 seconds. Zoro was in a deep sleep. Chopper stared at the trio and sighed in relief. He knew he could count on his crew.

He stared at Zoro and noticed his bandages had blood seeping through. If only Zoro trusted them, maybe then he wouldn't be so hurt. As he got closer he noticed Zoro also had dried blood in the corner of his mouth.' You're the Doctor you're the doctor' Chopper repeated inside his frantic mind.

When he removed the bandages he almost gagged at the sight of the swordsman chest. Law seemed to have tried to not interfere with the scar that ran along Zoro's chest. Now a new scar ran across his chest that was above his heart and ended at each shoulder. He noticed only three stitches were ripped open. Chopper hurriedly brought out creams and herbs along with a needle and thread. When he was done treating the agitated scar he brought out something that made Franky's eyebrows shoot up and Robin clutch Zoro's arm.

"Oii Chopper do you think you'll need that." Franky asked.

"I need to make sure Zoro doesn't hurt himself" Chopper replied.

With that said he got the restraints and began to strap the swordsman tightly on the bed.  
Robin shook her head in disagreement but asked if Chopper needed any help. Chopper shook his head and made Franky and Robin leave. They left reluctantly but Chopper simply stared at the monitors that showed the swordsman's health.

Chopper watched Zoro's heartbeat. Up and down up and down with the everlasting beep. Chopper felt his eyes grow heavy and before he could stop himself he fell asleep. What seemed like moments later he heard rustling. His eyes shot open and he saw Zoro staring at the restraints with a confused look on his face. The doctor couldn't control himself and threw himself on the swordsman and began to sob

"Hey Chopper, man I never thought that I would miss you're reactions." Zoro tried to move but the restraints were doing their job and Zoro couldn't move a muscle. "Chopper what's up with the restraints."

Chopper donned a serious expression and said "Please try to understand you have had major surgery and you seem to convulse from it. These restraints are to help you."  
Zoro grunted but Chopper was happy to see his eyes had more focus now.

"So Chopper, where were you sent to buddy."

"I was sent to an island where I was attacked by birds and villagers." Chopper said bluntly. He stopped talking and looked up at Zoro with eyes that threatened to start shedding tears. "Zoro I was so scared you were sent to an abandoned island and you di..."  
Chopper swallowed back a sob and continued. "I was so worried Zoro."

"It's fine now Chopper, everybody is here and-

"And you're not following a captain's order" Chopper interrupted.

Zoro stopped and felt his mouth hang open at the accusation "I couldn't accept that one order, you wouldn't understand."

"No Zoro you understand! From here" Chopper thrusted his fist right above Zoro's heart which Zoro grunted painfully. "TO HERE" He slammed his fist into his right shoulder and Zoro threw his head back and gasped in pain. "There was scar tissue that was endangering your heart! Your health was in danger because of_ SCARTISSUE_ Zoro" Chopper screamed. He shook his head "No I don't understand and I don't want to." Chopper ran out of the room sobbing.

Zoro closed his eyes feeling like a piece of shit. He felt like he just hurt his little brother. He never meant to hurt anyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoro eased himself into the bath and hissed as the hot water hit his torso. He had removed his bandages despite the warnings and claimed it was so he couldn't be restricted in his movements. Before he could regret removing the bandages his attention went to his arms which were currently shaking. He cursed at himself for being so weak that he couldn't even support himself.

He cursed the damn scar tissue. Law had released him from his restraints into the care of Robin and Franky, strictly telling him to not overexert himself. While they were leaving he had absent mindedly commented on how he wanted to take a bath. Franky yelled that was a supa idea and before he knew it they were headed to the bathhouse; Robin had warned him to make sure he didn't fall and hit his head in his weak state.

She said it in a joking manner but he saw her and Franky exchange looks. That woman hadn't changed at all since the separation, how the hell could someone hit their head in a bath Zoro thought.

He had to admit though this bath was pretty deep; sitting down in the water it reached his new scar. Zoro glared at it and thought about how another scar to add to his collection, but he was going to worry about that later. But for now Zoro felt his body relax in the hot water.

Shit it had been a while since he was this relax. Training with Mihawk, was hell. Not to mention that his wounds were still healing. The feeling of calmness was missed but he knew this feeling would only last for a moment. Everybody was stressed over this damn captain's order. He himself couldn't even start to think of Luffy and his idiotic order. His head was still kind of cloudy from all the pain medication he was on only hours ago.

He was beginning to forget how a natural sleep felt like. He just wished he could take a nap without those stupid drugs. Law after giving him a bottle of blue pills, told him to take one of the pills to help with the healing process. He thought it would be smarter to empty the pills in his drink while Robin and Franky forced him to eat lunch. Why not take all the pills so the healing process would go faster. It made sense to him. He was sure it wasn't anything too powerful but now Zoro felt his eyes grow heavy and his head leaned heavily on the bath wall. His control of his body was quickly loosening.

Shit this wasn't turning out good. 'Damn it where was Franky' Zoro thought. The shipwright had told Zoro he would also go to the bath house. Zoro knew Franky was actually keeping an eye on him which before he thought was pretty stupid, but now.

Zoro felt his arm losing the grip on the wall and he felt his chin on the steaming water. Shit Franky this would be a good time to get your metal ass in here. He tried to open his mouth to yell for Franky when he swallowed a mouthful of water. Damn was he really sinking that fast. He felt his eyes close and his face fell into the water. He lost connection to his body and felt himself sink to the floor. He struggled to stay awake.

You damn weakling ,COME ON your going to drown in a BATH! Zoro felt himself sinking when suddenly a force entered the pool which caused a massive wave. The wave swallowed Zoro and crushed him to the bath floor.

Zoro felt his face hit the floor and heard a crunch; he was going to try to swim himself up when he felt thick vines grab Him. When his head reached the surface he sucked in air not knowing if he would fall back in the water.

He felt himself being placed on the floor and he couldn't help but shiver at the sudden change of temperatures. A cloth was thrown onto him and covered his body up to his waist. He opened his eyes but saw the bathroom spinning. He quickly shut them again before the nausea feeling attacked him.

He heard someone yelling but everything sounded like he was still underwater, he thought he heard the person yelling something like broken 'noise'. He felt a warm substance that seemed to freefall from his nose. Oh it was broken nose.

He felt someone far to close to his face and before he could stop the creep, his eyes were pried open and Zoro grunted as the light of the room pierced his eye.  
He saw a person, standing beside him. Who the hell was this guy. He could only guess he was a man because he was shirtless.

"Oh shit you're bleeding" The person screamed in panic

Zoro tried to open his eyes and succeeded but things were still blurry. He observed the person and noticed he had black curly hair and... was it goggles on their head? Shit what the hell was in the middle of their face ...it looked like... no it couldn't be... A NOSE? All the pieces fell into place.

"Usopp?" Zoro gasped in surprise.

"Zoro oh it's so good to see you man. Just stay still, Franky is coming right now and I'll send him for help." Usopp answered

"Hey Usopp" Zoro called

"What is it Zoro"

"What the hell happened to you?" Zoro asked curiously. He was obviously talking about the transformation of the sniper's body. He never thought the guy could get muscles.

Usopp face went red with embarrassment "I guess I kind of changed huh"

Zoro chuckled but he got a metallic taste in his mouth. He thought he was going to choke up blood but realized it was from his broken nose.

Usopp helped his fellow crewmate up and gave him a towel for his nose. While Zoro cleaned all the blood, Usopp said"Hey Zoro it's really good to see you I just wish it was on a happier note." Usopp muttered

"It doesn't matter, everyone is alive." Zoro tried to reassure

"Hey Zoro... cut the bull yeah. Our reunion was finding you in surgery having your chest split open." Usopp said almost coldly

Zoro shuddered at the mental image he got, but he blamed it on the cold.

"You know Zoro when I saw you walking to the graveyard back in thriller bark I thought you were so strong. An inspiration I must admit but now" Usopp stopped and looked as if he was hesitant to speak. He closed his eyes and sighed and said what he wanted to say since he found out what Zoro actually did. "I realize you were just being stupid and selfish."

Zoro looked confused and almost couldn't believe that cowardly Usopp said that to him...in front of his face, but before he could answer back he heard Franky yelling.  
"Next time you girls take my speedo I'm going to coup de vent you right into the ocean."

"Next time something like that happens don't be so selfish." Usopp said before turning to Franky who saw the swordsman.

"Hey what the hell happened Zorobro. I was gone for only 5 minutes." Franky exclaimed

Usopp began to explain what happened but Zoro felt like his head was swimming. Selfish what the hell did Usopp mean by selfish. 

He was going to say something when he heard Franky yelling and heard his heavy footsteps. He felt himself be picked up with the towel thankfully still on. He sighed tiredly, all he wanted was a relaxing bath but even that made his crewmates find him injured. While Franky picked him up he couldn't help but be bothered by what Usopp said. Selfish what the hell was-

Zoro's thoughts were interrupted when he felt pressure on his nose. Shit Franky wasn't going to... no he couldn't... SHIT YEAH HE WOULD.

"Wait Franky-" but Zoro couldn't say anymore when he heard a snap and felt a surge of pain through his face. He thought he heard "Sorry Zorobro" before he fell limp.

Franky stared at Zoro whose nose stopped freefalling with blood. Franky sighed at the once again injured swordsman. Already there were bruises forming around his eyes that resembled a raccoon mask. He was going to haul the swordsman up when a hand rested on his shoulder

"Oi you need a break let me take that damn Marimo."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

Thank you for reading another chapter of First mates burden Thank you guys for all the great reviews they really motivate me.

If you thought this was going to be Sanj's part in the story you are...WRONG! Please enjoy and review . :)

Brooke was walking around the island proudly showing off several large bumps on his head. Speaking to himself he said "Ahh every time those BEAUTIFUL ladies kick me their skirts go up high enough where I can get a quick look at their panties. Yohohoho

He was going to make a skull joke when he saw Sanji speed walking with a large bundle in his arms. Brooke looked closer and saw he was donning a furious expression. 'Oh dear Sanji-san must have fought with the palace cooks' Brooke thought to himself. Brooke was going to call Sanji when he saw what was in the blanket.

Zoro was wrapped in the blanket with blood all over his face. The boy was semiconscious Brooke guessed by the boy's stillness and he was very pale. His eyes were half open but they looked unfocused. He quickly ran to them worry sinking throughout his bone body .

"Sanji what is wrong with Zorosan?" Brooke quickly asked as he tried to keep in step with Sanji's speed.

"He broke his nose on the bathroom floor" Sanji said with a grim.

"Oh so he slipped." Brooke nodded thinking no other way of how else the swordsman could have possibly broken his nose.

"No Usopp's damn plant" Sanji muttered

Brooke wanted to laugh at the thought of a wave being caused by Usopp's plant but at this moment Zoro grunted in pain. He was only wearing pants and his torso was free of bandages. So his scar was in the open bracing the outside cold. Zoro's hands turned into fists and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Shit I forgot the medicine, Brooke watch this bastard while I run and grab it." Sanji ordered as he pushed the swordsman onto Brooke.

Brooke grabbed the swordsman and Sanji ran at full speed back to the bathhouses. Brooke could tell the boy was embarrassed in being carried so he placed Zoro on the grass and placed himself next to him. Zoro relaxed a little and he looked up at Brooke.

"Hey Brooke, long time no see." Zoro sounded like his throat was filled with sandpaper.

"Ah Zoro-san it has been indeed to long." Brooke replied

Brooke stared at Zoro whose breathing was shallow and his face was plastered with dry blood. Brooke was afraid the boy was going to start convulsing. He heard what had happened during surgery from Chopper. He hoped Sanji would bring the medicine before it was too late. 

The silence grew tense and Brooke had something on his mind. Brooke had to ask Zoro a question he wanted to ask since he saw what happened at Thriller Bark. He stared at the young man and decided this would be the only time to ask.

"Zoro you have a promise to full fill don't you." Brooke questioned

Zoro opened his eyes and he nodded his face serious.

"Is that promise important to you." Brooke pressed further

Zoro scowled and breathlessly replied "It's the most precious promise I have"

"Ahh so is my promise to being reunited with Laboon. I believe it's my main reason for living." Brooke agreed

Zoro opened his eyes which were beginning to focus "Yeah me too Brooke I-

"Then why did you give it up at Thriller Bark." Brooke interrupted "You not only gave up your life, but you gave up your promise. Why? "

This again! Zoro raged in his mind, another crew member was scolding him. He did not need this Zoro snapped open his eyes and he forced himself up and turned to Brooke. Thankfully the medication was now wearing off.

"You saw everything at Thriller Bark right?"

Brooke just nodded fearful, of how the injured swordsman might react

"Then you heard every word I said then, BUT just to jog your memory I gave up my promise BECAUSE if I couldn't PROTECT my captain's dream then there is no hope for mine!"

Zoro was breathless and he had to breathe through his mouth thanks to his still broken nose. Shit why was everyone bashing him for Thriller Bark. Before Zoro could think any further he felt himself sway but strong hands rested on his shoulders and kept him steady.

Zoro was exhausted and just mumbled "Back off erocook."

He saw Brooke's face and was surprised when it had a look of horror on it. Zoro turned his head and faced bright yellow eyes. Before he could even react he felt himself suddenly being dragged by Mihawk. He took a deep breath and was going to say something when he felt himself being grabbed from behind. He grunted in pain but was pushed to the side of Brooke who was staring at Mihawk.

"I don't trust you Mihawk and I am not letting you take Zoro. He needs to rest." Brooke said coldly. Zoro could feel Brooke's hand slightly shake but the musician stood his ground.

Mihawk glared at Brooke who glared back. The intensity was thick and Zoro quickly was going to say something when again he was too late. Sanji walked right between the two men. He held something towards Mihawk's. It was the medicine he had retrieved for Zoro.

"Just in case" Sanji muttered blowing a puff of smoke. He motioned to Brooke to let go of Zoro.

Brooke did not loosen his grip on Zoro and only said to Mihawk "I will not let Roronoa go with you if you have plans to hurt him."

"Give me my student, we are wasting daylight which I think he might need later." Mihawk said in a threatening matter. This only made Brooke tightened his grip on Zoro more.

"Brooke it's alright. This will take me one step closer to fulfilling my promise." Zoro calmly said while removing his nakama's grip on him.

Zoro walked over to Mihawk who was already leaving towards the jungle. Zoro wondered how he would walk to Mihawk when he couldn't even move his legs. Before he could even protest he felt his arm being thrown over a shoulder. He found himself looking at Sanji who had was helping him walk. He hadn't talked to the erocook since the separation and the whole time he carried him out of the bath he was quiet. Zoro was going to say something but Mihawk stopped and turned around to face Zoro.

"Roronoa" Mihawk didn't need to say anymore. Zoro took a deep breath and took his arm off Sanji and slowly walked to Mihawk. He felt someone grab his arm and his eyes met Sanji's.

"Don't hesitate to call if you need anything alright Marimo." Sanji calmly said.

Zoro was shocked but he nodded and walked to Mihawk. He heard a rustling sound and a massive gorilla came out followed by Perona.  
Perona had tears running down her face and when she saw Zoro her face scrunched up looking as if she was trying not to start crying all over again.. Mihawk glared at her and she let her head fall.

Sanji and Brooke watched the scene in front of them, their stomachs feeling sick as the trio walked deeper into the jungle. Why was the girl crying? What did Mihawk plan to do to Zoro?

Sanji and Brooke walked back to the palace where Brooke picked up his violin and played a melody making his violin cry as he skillfully played. Sanji realized this was a new tune and the melody caused his mood to fall even more. He had to get out of here before his emotions would overspill. He hurriedly walked away clenching his eyes to keep the ghost girls horrified face out of his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah last chapter I said that was the last chapter for a while but I ended up having to sit in boredom for 2HOURS! So yeah a chapter was written lol Hope you enjoy.

STILL DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE

Zoro struggled to keep his breathing steady and his face emotionless. Every painful step he took he felt the stitches of his most recent wound stretch but he ignored the tearing and kept walking. He felt something touch his elbow and turned to see a negative ghost handing him a wet towel.

He took it and wiped his face of all the blood that was quickly drying uncomfortably. To his opposite side a ghost handed him his white katana. He smiled and carefully took it from the ghost.

His promise. No their promise.

He looked at the man in front of him and clenched his katana. 'Soon Kuina I promise' Zoro thought. He turned to thank Perona only to see her umbrella was covering her face. Too bad it didn't hide the consistent tears that were falling on the ground. What was wrong with her? Before he could think to hard he his attention was now fully towards Mihawk.

"Roronoa I asked you a question." Mihawk snapped

Zoro snapped his head up and realized how deep they were in the jungle. Looking around the new jungle he grunted.  
"What was it again?"

Mihawk repeated the question facing Zoro "How are your crewmates?"

Zoro flinched at the sensitive subject. "They're upset over the wound."

"With that body of scars I'm surprised they're still upset" Mihawk said now looking at the wound that was now bleeding

"Well I would have usually healed by now, this is the only damage that I haven't healed quickly from." Zoro stopped and hesitated. "Even your attack only took a couple days to heal."

"Hm" Was all Mihawk said

Zoro speaking rather to himself muttered "I would rather have an attack from you than Kuma.

"Is that so"

Zoro looked up realizing what he just said and found Mihawk approaching him with intensity he felt long ago. He noticed Mihawk moved his hands to his black katana on his back and before he could sheath his sword, Mihawk attacked.

A short scream filled with pure agony thundered through the jungle.

Luffy was sitting on a rock closing his eyes and trying to forget the past couple days. Zoro's convulsing body flashed in his mind followed by Ace with a giant hole in the middle of his torso blood dripping from his mouth. Suddenly Luffy heard a scream of pain and he covered his ears in complete fear. Please mind stop playing tricks on me he begged. He felt his body tightened and he knew his body was tensing up.

He felt a pair of strange hands remove his hands from his ears. He knew the hands could only belong to one person.

"Luffy stop thinking about them. One is already gone but the other is alive and breathing." Jinbei's mouth twitched and his face turned to where the scream came from. Well he hoped one was still alive. Damn what the hell was Mihawk thinking. He turned his attention back to Luffy who was staring at the ground being tortured by his thoughts. He reached out to Luffy but he pulled back when Luffy jumped up.

"THIS IS ALL ZORO'S FAULT!" Luffy screamed

"Luffy how can you think that about your first mate?" Jinbei asked disturbed.

Luffy took off his straw-hat and stared at it intently. He spoke softly now. "Because if he wouldn't have taken my pain, he would've been okay at Sabaody. He could've taken out that fake robot faster and we wouldn't have been so tired when the bastard with the axe came.

Jinbei was going to say something but Luffy continued.

"But because we were all so tired thanks to him not helping, we had to split. When we split up Zoro was attacked by that light bastard BUT if he hadn't taken my pain he would have probably been able to stall him long enough for us to make up a plan. But he was still hurt and he got worse when that laser hit him. Luffy stopped as a sob came out, but still continued. "He couldn't even move to save his life. The admiral had his laser right over him and he still didn't move. But if he was healthy he could've- "

"If HE DID stall the admiral what about Kuma?" Jinbei interrupted

"Zoro could have-" Luffy stopped "He would have-"

"Luffy think about what you are saying, do you think your friend could have went up against an admiral when he couldn't even defeat Kuma?" Jinbei sadly said

Luffy stood quiet so Jinbei continued.

"Luffy you're missing a big hole in your reasoning." He stopped to make sure Luffy was listening. "If your first mate wouldn't have acted how he did at Thriller Bark you would've been taken."

Luffy eyes went wide at the realization.

"You would've been taken by Kuma and your crew would've tried to save you and Ace. They would have been most likely killed in the process of saving you. So Luffy if your swordsman didn't act how he did" Jinbei paused to make sure the truth would hit Luffy "Then your crew would've been eliminated and you would have died along with Ace

Luffy covered his face with his hands as the truth hit him finally. It wasn't Zoro's fault it wasn't anybody's. Luffy looked at Jinbei with tears streaming down his face. The past days flashed in his mind and he shut his eyes of how he acted towards Zoro.

His knees fell to the ground and the rocks bit in to them but he didn't care. Instead he said"Ace would've known what to do" he cried. "I'm just too weak.

Luffy clawed at the ground and let his head fall to the ground. "I couldn't protect my crew when Kuma came, I couldn't even save myself and I couldn't-" Luffy sobbed now" I COULD'NT EVEN SAVE MY OWN BROTHER."

"Instead they've saved me countless times. How the hell am I going to be Pirate king when my crew saves me countless times and I can't save even them. " Luffy yelled.

"Why did you pick those eight people to be in your crew" Jinbei didn't wait for an answer and continued talking. "Because you saw something in them that could help you become a pirate king. The most noticeable trait in your crew is loyalty. Strong enough where they would give themselves up along with their own dreams just so you may live and accomplish yours. You have a crew worthy for the Pirate King. You owe it to them to make sure you accomplish yours and their dreams. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can move on."

With that Jinbei left hoping Luffy would come to his senses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

Mihawk attacked before Zoro could even sheath his katana. Zoro felt an agonizing burn as the sword pierced his shoulder. He felt a scream of pain erupt from his mouth before he could stop himself. He heard another scream that didn't belong to him but was quickly quieted down by a glare from Mihawk.

Zoro turned his head to the side and spat out blood. He stared at the sword that was not impaled in his body just a moment ago. The sword was lodged in his shoulder and any movement he made, the sword would move and cut anything it touched. Zoro looked up to his attacker to see Mihawk was beginning to walk away. He tried to think of what to do but his mind kept on flashing back on the attack that just occurred moments ago.

He soon heard heart retching sobs which Mihawk ignored and turned his attention back to Zoro. Mihawk walked back and stared at the sword. He grasped the hilt and pushed the sword in until only the Hilt stood out. Zoro felt himself being pressed against something and in to his horror he found himself skewered to a tree. He went blind for a second as the white surging pain consumed his entire body. He felt his mouth hang open and felt the all too familiar taste of metal in his mouth. His vision went black for a moment.

When his vision came back he saw Perona still sobbing. Mihawk glared at Zoro "You have grown weak from your recent activities Roronoa." 

Zoro's reply was just a painful gasp.

"I see scars as reminders of lessons and this one" he pointed to the one stretching across Zoro's shoulder "Is a very useless lesson." Making full eye contact with the younger swordsman he continued"Some of these scars were gained by you getting stronger, am I right Roronoa?"

Zoro, who was now losing the ability to stay conscious, just gave a slight nod.

"But this one was gained by you protecting your crew. A very pitiful scar, I must say."

Zoro shook his head furiously and painfully said "Not pitiful"

Mihawks eyes shrouded with fury and coldly said "It is very pitiful since you, a swordsman, seem to use his body more for defense than your own sword."

Zoro closed his eyes knowing what Mihawk said was true.

"I need to know that you still have a desire to live.

Zoro looked confused until a sharp pain brought his attention back to the sword.

"You will return my sword to me Roronoa before the sun sets."  
Mihawk turned to leave with Perona who was still sobbing away.

'This damn bastard. Everyone is lecturing me because what I did in the past, and now even Mihawk. If I can't prove it to my crewmates I'll fucking show it this bastard then' Zoro raged in his mind.

"Mihawk" Zoro snarled. "You won't have to wait too long" Zoro smiled with blood dripping down his mouth. Zoro gripped the hilt of the sword with shaking hands and taking a deep breath he began to pull the sword out. 'Don't scream don't scream' He pleaded inside his head.

His breaths quicken as his chest followed the speed. He felt the sword come out of the tree. Now all he needed was his body. Zoro clenched his teeth until he was sure they were going to break. 'I WILL BECOME THE WORLD'S GREATEST SWORDSMAN' Zoro screamed in his mind and with an agonizing painful pull the sword was out of his shoulder.

His eyesight began to blur but he saw Mihawk with a smile on his face and he slowly walked to him. Zoro felt his body sway but he kept walking. Zoro wanted to scream in pure agony but he would never do that again in front of a man he would one day defeat. He felt his arm reach out with sword in hand to Mihawk. The sword was taken and with a painful smile Zoro asked jokingly. "Did I pass the test"

Mihawk smiled back and replied "That was only half the test Roronoa."

Zoro smile was wiped from his face and he fell to his knees no longer able to stand.

"I'll see you by the shore Roronoa." Was the last thing Mihawk said before he turned and started to walk away.

Mihawk nodded to Perona who was still sobbing and walked away. Perona sobbing quietly walked to Zoro. She quickly dropped something and with a last sob ran after Mihawk. Zoro whose breathing was ragged looked at what Perona dropped and closed his eyes.

Luffy sat there in the jungle for couple of minutes and with a nod took out something from his pocket. He dialed 7 numbers on the den den mushi and with a stern voice he said "crew meeting now." He sat there for several minutes and soon heard voices.

"You were on a island full of food. How cool" Chopper and Usopp were the first to find Luffy. They stared at the tense captain and both abruptly ended their conversation and just stood there waiting for the rest of the crew.

Only moments later they heard a husky voice "What would Zorobro take half of his medication at one time, he almost drowned!"

"Yes his actions are quite questionable" Was the calm reply.

Robin and Franky soon joined Chopper and Usopp but Luffy didn't say a word until the rest of the crew was there. Soon they felt a breeze and Nami showed up alone and joined the crew saying nothing. Everyone stared at her worriedly but Robin got up and sat next to her saying nothing but put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nami turned to Robin and gave a weak smile thanking her.

They waited in silence until they heard a melody. The sad melody did nothing to help the mood and everyone knew who was coming. Brooke made his way but when he saw the crew's expressions he quickly put his violin down. They all waited for who would come next.

The air filled with the scent of nicotine and soon Sanji appeared and everyone looked at his dull eyes. He walked in making a slight nod to Robin and Nami and sat down.

"Now that everyone is here we will begin with this meeting." Luffy said sternly crossing his arms and pressing them to his chest.

"Wait but Zoro-" Nami began

"Zoro is the main reason for the meeting so he will not be needed" Luffy interrupted

Nami bit her lip but nodded in agreement. Sanji heard a ringing and looked at his Den den mushi. The caller id read Usopp, why was he calling him. He stared at Usopp who was sitting down looking at the ground. 'Dumbass must be sitting on it and accidentally called me' Sanji thought. He shook his head and ignored the call.

"First things first I want everyone to stand." Luffy ordered

Everyone immediately stood.

"Now if you think what Zoro did at Thriller Bark was right go over there" Luffy pointed to the right. 

Everybody waited and two pairs of feet broke the silence. Sanji and Robin stood in the designated spot and stared at Luffy. Luffy had fury in his eyes for a moment but it was quickly gone. "Why do you believe that what Zoro did was right."

"I cannot judge Kenshisan for sacrificing himself for the crew". Robin said. Everyone except Brooke thought of water 7 when Robin sacrificed herself. Everyone looked at Sanji who was taking a deep inhale of smoke. He blew it out and finally said. "It was the shitty swordsman's duty as a First mate to take whatever means necessary to protect the crew.

Robin couldn't help but notice that the cook's hand twitched when he said that. Everybody stared at two and Luffy nodded at them.

"If you believe Zoro was wrong follow me." Luffy took five steps to the left and everyone followed. Everyone But Nami. Nami stood there looking at her feet, her hair hiding any feeling she was expressing at the moment.

"Nami" Luffy said "Do you think Zoro was right or wrong."

Nami bit her lip and looked at everyone before speaking.  
"I believe he was right and wrong."

Everyone had confused looks on their face.

"Explain" Luffy ordered.

"He was wrong for sacrificing himself but his intentions for the saving crew were right." Nami confidently said.

Robin walked over to Nami and nodded "I believe navigators-san is right and I agree.

Everyone thought of what Nami said and soon everyone but Luffy shuffled to Nami and Robin.  
Luffy stood there looking at them.

"Thank you everyone for voicing your opinions. If any of you see Zoro tell him that the captain's order still stands and we are leaving in two days. If he doesn't promise to follow that order he will not be allowed on the boat back to Sabaody.

Everyone's face dropped.

"Luffy didn't this meeting show you anything" Nami yelled

"Yes but that doesn't change the fact that I never want Zoro or anyone to ever sacrifice themselves." Luffy calmly said. With that said he left the jungle towards the palace.

Everyone stood there stunned until Chopper let out a cry and ran out of the jungle. Robin quickly left to comfort Chopper who was quickly followed by Franky. They soon heard thunder and saw lighting strike a nearby tree.

Everybody stared at Nami who had her clima tact out. Thunder boomed the jungle and Nami threw her arm over her eyes to hide the tears. She sprinted out of the jungle before anyone could stop her. Usopp left muttering about some seeds he had to fix.

Brooke and Sanji stood there both silent. Brooke picked up his violin and with a sigh he put it back down. He put a hand on Sanji's shoulder and nodded leaving. Sanji picked out a fresh cigarette but put it back. He heard something ringing and picked up the den den Mushi. Usopp was calling again.

" Usopp what is it" Sanji said

"Shit-cook" a barely audible voice answered

Shitcook... That could be only one person

"What's wrong Marimo" Sanji urgently asked.

No answer.

"MARIMO ANSWER ME"

"Hey I need your help"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

This is the tenth chapter WHOO HOO! So yeah pretty short today but please review

STILL DON'T OWN ONE PIECE

Luffy was in the palace dining room eating everything in sight. Hidden beneath the mountains of food, Boa Hancock was sitting next to him poking at her salad. Usually she was mesmerized by Luffy's manly way of eating but today, she didn't even look up from her plate.

Every few seconds she would brush her hair or take a drink from her glass. While doing this she would side-glance at Luffy expressing a worry expression. The past couple days Luffy did nothing but worry about that damn Zoro. If she could get her hands on that idiot man she would turn him to stone in a second.

Hancock was staring at her plate when she heard something strange. She heard silence. She quickly looked up and her eyes grew wide as Luffy had both hands grasping his downward head.

"Everybody out" Hancock ordered.

"Yes Hancock-sama" all the servants said in union and in seconds the room was empty except the two.

"Luffy what is the matter." Hancock asked.

"It's Zoro" Luffy answered quietly.

Hancock face grew red at the damn first mate that made the Luffy she loved, act the way he did. She was so scared that he would soon change and act like other men, arrogant and ruthless. She shivered at the thought and stared at Luffy who was still staring at the table.

"What happened now" Hancock asked softly

"They're all upset that I kept the captains order."

"The one where none of your crewmembers can sacrifice themselves" Hancock added

"Yes"

Hancock stood silent as Luffy pressed his hands to his face

"I don't know my first mate anymore. The Zoro I knew would never give up his dream, not for anything. But how he acted at Thriller Bark... if we were in that situation again... he will do it again... he will and I can't stop him" Luffy choked out the last part

Boa looked at the broken man in front of her "That's not the only thing is it?"

Luffy shook his head

"What is it" Boa pressed on

"He would have- " Luffy stopped and clenched the table before speaking "he would have kept it a secret. He would have never told me" Boa was going to say something but Luffy continued holding up three fingers "three crewmembers knew... THREE KNEW WHAT HE DID AND STILL ALLOWED HIM TO ACT LIKE HE WAS FINE" Luffy screamed the last part

Boa was scared at the person in front of her. Luffy got up and smacked the chair down.

"It's the secret that's killing me. The captain and first mate are supposed to trust each other, no secrets. No secret that's what it's supposed to be. It was simple we both had dreams to be the best. I was going to be the pirate king and Zoro was going to be the greatest swordsman"

He stopped and hung his head "Only a Coward would keep a secret like that. Doesn't he understand that one secret is what is single handily destroying the entire crew. I HATE ZORO FOR KEEPING THAT SECRET. I HATE LIARS" Luffy screamed blinded in rage.

He calmed himself down and quietly said. "I'm just so tired of the lies Hancock"

"Luffy ple- please stop" Boa said softly

Luffy looked up to see Boa cover her eyes with her hand and biting her sleeve why was she...oh no how could he forget "Hancock I'm sor-" He tried to quickly take back his words.

Boa furiously shook her head "You're not sorry, you hate people who keep secrets, who lie to their crew." She sobbed and quietly said "You hate me and my sisters"

"No Hancock your secret is different. You were just trying to protect your people." Luffy tried to reason.

"Isn't that what your swordsman was doing. Just trying to protect his nakama." Boa argued.

Luffy stopped his face filled with shame.

"You don't know Luffy" Boa said softly removing her hand from her face and letting the tears fall freely "Secrets eat you alive. They're so horrible. Every time I take a bath shame and guilt overcome me as I know I'm lying to my people. I lie to them every day and the lie continues as the elders tell the young girls of the curse. That horrible lie." Boa shook her head but continued

"Luffy you don't know how horrible it is keeping a secret THAT CAN single handily destroy your crew. I can't imagine the emotions your first mate was feeling as he had to lie just for feeling well when truthfully he was deeply injured and in pain. Why don't you get that your first mate cares so much for his crew that he would rather be in pain than to see the pain in your face and your crew when you found the truth. Boa took a deep breath but it was cut short when she heard footsteps and saw Luffy leaving.

Luffy headed for the door but stopped and sincerely said "I'm sorry Hancock"

He closed the door and left, minutes passed. In those minutes Boa thought of this first mate. This dinner had entirely changed her view of him. She thought he was a sadist who got a thrill in hurting himself but now she saw that he was a very loyal first mate. The greatest swordsman should be the first mate of the pirate king was the last thought she had before she heard a knock.

"Hancock-sama would you like a bath" a servant asked nervously.

Hancock stood up and brushed her hair making the poor girl squeal as she gazed at Hancock's flawless face which expertly showed no past emotion from the dinner

"Yes prepare a bath" Hancock ordered.

"Yes Hancock- sama"

When the servant left Hancock soon heard feet leaving the palace and the alarm going off. She felt her lips quiver and she covered her eyes and she fell to her knees and silently cried.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

Chapter 11 whoo hoo. I hope you enjoy and please review. ^_^

STILL DON'T OWN

_"Hey I need your help" a raspy voice said at the other end of the den den mushi._

Sanji dropped the den den mushi and ran to the jungle his thoughts only on one thing. He was hurt, god he was hurt! What did that bastard do to that shitty swordsman. His mind raced at all the possible situations each ending with a bloody Zoro.

Worry swallowed his entire mind and he tried to think how he would find Zoro. His mind panicking he did the only thing he could think of. "Marimo" Sanji screamed still running through the jungle. "Marimo You shitty swordsman answer me." He felt his throat go tight and he felt something moist on his eyes.

"Zoro please answer" He was going to yell again when he heard something. Breathing. It was labored so it had to be Marimo's. Running throughout the jungle his pant legs now caked with dirt and leaves he ran to the sound and stopped when he saw a tree splattered with blood. His face dropped and he slowly followed the blood trail until he saw him. Zoro was face down with blood quickly surrounding him. Sanji looked at the scene in front of him and felt his knees grow weak.

Shit shit SHIT Sanji cursed as he hurried to his nakama on the ground. He gripped Zoro and turned him around carefully so he can see the wound. He noticed Zoro's half lidded eyes and saw that he was semiconscious. His glazed eyes now focused on Sanji.

"Zoro did Mihawk do this." Sanji asked his mind trying to figure out what the hall happened.

"Yeah but I passed the test" Zoro said weakly with a grin but it quickly disappeared as he sighed."I'm pretty sure I failed the next test by calling you for help." He continued his voice barely audible.

Sanji ignored the last part and helped him to his feet. When Zoro was able to stand, Sanji held his shoulder. Dropping his cigarette he furiously kicked Zoro in the stomach. The swordsman found himself back on the floor but now in even more pain. He was going to curse when Sanji cut him off.

"What the HELL is your problem Marimo . The crew is being destroyed because how worried they are of you and you decide to duel Mihawk in you condition. What the hell were you thinking"  
Sanji stopped and looked Zoro dead in the eye before he continued. "If you want to die tell me now because I can kill you RIGHT NOW and that could save the crew a whole lot of trouble"

Zoro glared at Sanji "Everyone is worried about me huh" He straggly stood up and swayed but still continued "Why the fuck am I being picked to pieces because of my choice. Robin sacrificed herself at Enies Lobby and we threw a fuckin party for her..." He laughed sarcastically before he continued now yelling "USOPP FUCKIN LEFT THE CREW BUT WE ACCEPTED HIM AFTER AN APOLOGY"

"YOU NEVER APOLOGIZED" Sanji yelled back.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO APOLOGIZE FOR. ITS MY JOB TO PROTECT THE CREW AS THE FIRSTMATE" Before Sanji continued Zoro said coldly "You can't argue with me, you were ready to make the same offer"

Sanji looked at the ground and knew the shitty swordsman had him. He decided another approach so Zoro could understand. "Marimo it may be your duty to protect the crew but for the rest of us.. it's hell seeing you get hurt cause of us."

Sanji took out a cigarette and lit it and started to speak more calmly. "When I found you after you took all of Luffy's pain I felt like I had failed as a following nakama. In your mind you may have succeeded as a first mate but as a crew..." he stopped and took a deep inhale before speaking "we all felt we failed."

Sanji walked over to the swordsman who was still bleeding heavily and helped him stand. Zoro gasped in pain as Sanji had gripped the wounded shoulder. "Fuck" Sanji whispered as he saw the wound had gone right through the swordsman shoulder. Throwing Zoro's arm over his shoulder Sanji walked to the shore hoping Law would be nearby. He didn't want Chopper to see Zoro like this. They walked in silence until Sanji thought about the crew meeting.

"Marimo you need to know something" Sanji said to break the silence. Zoro grunted as a response. "That captains order" Zoro stiffen at the uncomfortable subject "If you do not agree to it Luffy will not allow you on the boat as we leave to Sabaody" Sanji finished.  
Zoro closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. They walked in silence until they heard the waves crashing on the shore.

Zoro opened his eyes and he saw Mihawk waiting. He was glaring at him. Zoro glared back and the two swordsmen held eye contact until Mihawk turned and left. Zoro quickly dropped his gaze and felt shame wash over him. He had failed the test. They saw Law on the shore and sure enough the surgeon saw the two or mostly the injured one. Already he was walking to them screaming profanities.

"Hey Marimo when I said to call if you needed help, that still stands ok" Sanji looked away and Zoro noticed his hand was shaking when he inhaled his cigarette. He blew out the smoke before continuing.  
"I see you as a rival Zo-" He stopped and tightened his jaw line "man to hell with this, I see you as a friend okay Marimo and I can't imagine losing you just because you can't follow a fuckin captain's order" He muttered. Zoro was shocked, he would have never guessed Sanji would ever say that.

"Thanks San-" Zoro stopped as he felt something coming up his throat. He spat out blood which he saw Sanji wince at. He stared at Sanji, his eyes filling with sadness when he finished his sentence "but I can't follow that order, sorry Shitcook"

Sanji was going to say something but Law came and grabbed Zoro still screaming profanities to him. Zoro wasn't listening; he just stared at the cook whose head was down staring at the cigarette that was on the floor. He soon lost sight of him and was back to the all too familiar room.

"Doesn't anybody care about my MOTHERFUCKING RECORD OF NONE OF MY PATIENTS DYING" Was the last thing Zoro heard before passing out.

Sanji stood there on the shore watching the waves crash and getting sprayed by the mist. He stood there until he knew everyone was gone. Making sure no one was there he sat down and pushed his knees against his chest. He hid his face in his arms and let the tears fall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think this story has only 2-3 chapters till it's done so YAY ^_^ please review -

Zoro was sitting by the shore watching the waves crash and felt the mist hit his body. His chest was once again covered in bandages and he had finally escaped Law's "prison". From the cliff he could easily see the submarine but he himself was hidden by the trees.

It was a while before he heard a yell and saw numerous men in matching suits run out looking like they were for searching for someone. He chuckled when he realized they were most likely looking for him.

Those bastards had once again started sedating him every three hours so waking up this morning was groggy to say the least. Zoro remembered how he escaped and he laughed but stopped quickly when a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder. Law gave him an earful when he was brought back to his cell. The damn bastard even operated on him without putting him under. He claimed because he lost a lot of blood that putting him under could be fatal.

Yeah right the damn surgeon was just a weirdo. Zoro shuddered as he thought of the surgery just last afternoon. He knew he would have to go back to the bastard surgeon but he couldn't help but look for Chopper. He really missed the little guy. Zoro yawned and felt the dull pain in his shoulder get a little sharper by each moment. Zoro thinking that a natural painkiller would do him so good. With a last grunt he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Nami was running around the jungle panting for air as she screamed "Zoro, Zoro you asshole if you don't answer me I'll raise you-" she stopped short as her wet hair fell in her face. She cursed and looked above her to see a dark raining cloud right above her. Ever since her return from Weatheria it was like she had her own personal weather. This always happened when her moods drastically changed. Right now judging from the cloud she was very upset. "Get the hell away from me you dumbass cloud." She yelled. The cloud rumbled with thunder and Nami quickly calmed herself down. She wasn't in the mood for dodging lighting at the moment. Damn where was Zoro?

She was going to visit the swordsman when she found Law yelling profanities at the top of his lungs. Fearing the worst she ran and asked what was wrong. 

"He's fucking gone" Law yelled.

"How the hell did he do that" Nami yelled back.

"That dumb bastard knocked out one of my crewmates and stole his clothes and placed the unconscious man in his bed so he wasn't noticed till hours later" Law explained.

"That idiot" Nami groaned. Nami and Law's crewmembers ran in all directions looking for Zoro while Law stayed at the submarine yelling if his record was broken someone was going to die.

While Nami was running the image of Zoro's broken bloody body at thriller bark repeated inside her head.

Thinking about that only made the rain fall harder. She stopped and was about to start a rant of curses when the rain stopped hitting her and she looked up in surprise to see an umbrella. It was a pink one with eyes on top of it. She looked to see the ghost girl from thriller bark holding the umbrella looking at the ground.

"Here you need it more than me right now." She said. Nami took it and was going to say thank you but Perona interrupted her "He's on the cliff by that tree with the moss on it."

"Thank you" Nami said her voice filled with gratitude.

Perona said nothing but floated away followed by two negative ghosts who stuck their tongue out at the navigator. Nami walked to the moss tree and soon saw a figure in one of Laws crew jumpsuit by the tree.

She looked and relief filled her body as she walked to Zoro who was against the tree asleep. Her relief was cut short as Zoro's face twisted in pain and he let out a horrific scream. Nami backed away in fear but immediately regretted her action as she felt the ground crumble underneath her and she felt herself falling. She saw Zoro's eyes flash open and instantly try to reach for her but his hand slipped from hers.

Thinking on her toes she exclaimed "Wind tempo" as she flung out her clima tact. She felt herself being projected upwards by the wind. She however didn't see Zoro jumping off the cliff in attempt to save her.

_Zoro was bleeding from a gash on his head, the blood dripping in his eyes making him unable to see. But he could still hear. He heard all the horrific screams and cries. He opened his eyes against the blood to look at them._

_Kizaru and Kuma were standing right above his hurt crew. He shakily got up and ran to them but was stopped short when he fell to the floor. A pain blasted in his leg and he saw Kuma standing on it making it bend in an unnatural way. "Captains order" He said flatly._

_Zoro grabbed his sword ready to amputate the leg that was pinned under Kuma but he felt his arms being grabbed and pinned behind his back.  
_

_"Captains order" Kuma repeated. Zoro stared in horror at his crewmates who stared back at him with pleading eyes. Zoro struggled against Kuma but it was to no avail. Kizaru had the sword of light in his hand and smiled at the broken crew._

_"STOP" Zoro screamed pulling his arms back but was stopped when he heard a pop in his shoulder. He didn't care and kept pulling even after he heard the other shoulder dislocate. Kizaru stepped over and the next thing Zoro knew he was face to face with the admiral._

_"Kuma would you like to do the honors"_

_Kuma released his hold on Zoro who fell to the ground his arms and one leg no longer responding to his orders. Zoro picked up his head to see Kuma holding a large bubble and slowly compressing it. Zoro desperately tried to move but Kizaru was sitting on his back mockingly. "Don't move captain's order"  
_

_Zoro turned to his nakama who were still staring at him. Chopper was staring at him with tears running down. He mouthed out "Help us"_

_Zoro screamed and tried to push himself off the ground but Kizaru just laughed as he impaled Zoro's working leg to the ground. "Enjoy the show" He said darkly. He looked at Kuma who stared at him before he said "Ursa shock." He heard his crew agonizing screams followed by Kizaru laughing. He looked at Zoro and mockingly said "At least you followed captains order._

Zoro woke up with a tormented scream but he stopped when he saw something falling. Orange hair falling down the cliff made his heart stop. He immediately jumped off the cliff trying to save her. His plan didn't work as great as Nami was flying upwards from wind coming out of her climatact. The climatact met his chest and he grunted in pain. Nami thankfully grabbed his suit and Dragged both of them on land. Zoro grunted in pain as he tried to calm the pain that was exploding in his chest.

"What the hell were you thinking" Nami screamed. Zoro looked up to see a furious Nami.

"What the hell was that" Zoro asked breathlessly ignoring the question as he was still trying to dull the pain.

Nami looked at him in disgust and yelled "Forget about that, again what were you thinking "

"I saw you falling and just like good old times I decided to save you." Zoro replied bluntly.

Nami's face sadden "Yeah that's why you're like this because of you saving us-" She stopped and her face grew furious again,

"No more of that though because you are following that captain's order"

Zoro snorted and lay himself on the floor "No I'm not"

Namis face fell "What do you mean you're not following it."

"You know what I mean Nami" Zoro replied emotionless. He heard thunder and saw a dark cloud forming around Nami's head. She picked up her head and tears streaming her face she screamed "WHATS WRONG WITH YOU ZORO" She looked at him and said "Zoro you don't know what you or us would lose if you didn't follow that order.

Zoro looked at Nami and laughed darkly "_I _don't know what we would lose. You don't think I know what the losses will be. Let me tell you what I KNOW WHAT THE CREW AND I WOULD LOSE" He screamed the last part.

"The past couple days I've learned the losses will be" Zoro sarcastically held his hand up as he began to say "A son, an elder brother, inspiration, a promise, the protector, a..." He stopped but said quietly "a best friend"

Nami stood quiet looking at the floor "So you do know" she whispered

"Yeah these past few days haven't been all too great."

"Zoro please follow that order" She pleaded.

"Nami I can't, I feel like a broken den den mushi when I say this is my duty as a first mat-"

"It's your duty but you're making it into a burden." Nami placed her hand on the bandages and looked up to Zoro. "Share the burden Zoro"

Zoro stared at her in disgust "Do you think I regret what I did back in thriller bark. I don't, and share the burden Nami what the hell is that supposed to mean.

"It means instead of taking all of Luffy's pain you could have woken one of us to share the pai-

"So we can have two hurt nakama, is that what you are thinking."

Nami bit her lip, that wasn't what she had meant to say. She remembered what happened moments ago and said quietly "You don't have to save the crew anymore we are all stronger"

Zoro looked at her confused until she continued "We have all grown stronger since our separation we don't need you to save us anymore. Right now you tried to save me but I saved myself. We all want you to stop doing reckless things just for the sake of the crew. We have all grown stronger but you."She stopped and added pressure to the bandages which got a grunt from Zoro. "You have gotten weaker."

Zoro stiffen and looked away. Nami embraced him suddenly and let the tears fall."Zoro you mean so much to each of us...and if you don't follow that order. We won't be the straw-hat crew anymore. We would be each missing something vital to us. Please Zoro please follow that order."

Zoro stood there stunned and felt Nami's warm tears on his bandages. He was going to say something when he heard someone yell. "Oii I found you bastard" 

Zoro looked up to see Law with his unsheathed sword. He gently pried Nami off and bolted out of there. He didn't make it far enough because soon he was surrounded by a bubble and he remembered what the surgeon's devil fruit was.

He cursed when he felt a sharp pain in his legs and felt himself falling to the ground. Opening his eyes he found himself staring at his still standing legs and looked up to see Nami screaming at Law with lightning bolts flying out of the cloud. He closed his eyes and wished he had some sake right now.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the very late update everyone! please forgive me and enjoy this very late chapter! Oh and this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story :).

Zoro straighten himself out of the bed and was relieved to hear his stiff joints popping. He found the shirt that Nami had left him and quickly donned the material. While pulling it over his face he stopped when he smelled the faint scent of tangerines. He took off the shirt and brought it up to his nose. There was more to the scent now that it was close to his face. The strong smell of nicotine was also there but underneath the masking smell there was also coffee and cola. He took one last smell and closed his eyes at the scent of his crewmembers.

Damn how he missed the crew since their departure. He would have given anything for them to just leave this damn island but the problem was himself. This whole captain's order was weighing him down and constantly giving him a splitting headache. His gears in his head began to slowly move and the swordsman found himself spacing out.

When Law entered the room Zoro jumped in surprise but quickly hid the reaction. The two men stared at each other in silence the aura in the room getting dark. Law grabbed the chart that was near the bed and quickly checked off a few things before meeting eye contact again. He smirked at the swordsman before flipping him the finger and said "Alright asshole you're out of my care, now get the fuck out of here"

Zoro only grunted and walked away without a word to the supernova. Throwing his shirt on, he walked out. On his way out he happened to pass Bepo.  
"Hey Bepo I'm finally out of this hell hole, thanks for everything" Zoro said as walked past the bear and gave a wave as he walked away.

Walking away Zoro turned around when he heard the yelling and profanities coming from Law being directed at Bepo. "What the hell was that about you damn traitor" was the last thing he heard as he walked away.

He barely made it a few steps before he felt something attack him from the side. Grunting in annoyance he looked down to see what had latched on his side.  
"Horo-horo-horo finally your free you idiot" Perona squealed in a high voice. Zoro noticed she had his three swords and was glad that they were safe.

"Yeah I'm finally out of that prison" Zoro grinned as detached the pink haired teenager from his torso. He looked around to see if a certain swordsman was around. He stared down at Perona to see that she was avoiding eye contact. He crossed his arms and waited. They stood there in silence until Perona finally sighed sadly and looked at Zoro.

"He's preparing to leave in half an hour" Perona whispered her head lowering. "I'm also leaving to return to Thriller Bark" She silently handed the swords to the swordsman and waited for a response.

Zoro just merely nodded and put the swords in their rightful place. He finally felt whole again now that the regular presence of his swords was now by his side. 

"Will you be alright by yourself" She asked looking the other way in the direction of the palace.

"Yeah I'll be fine, I just have to talk with my captain" Zoro reassured.

"Well alright here is a guide so you won't get lost" Perona said as she formed a negative hollow.

Zoro just grunted in return and followed the hollow. He gave the devil fruit user one last back hand wave before he disappeared into the jungle.

"Crew meeting now" A woman's voice barked throughout the palace.

The crew was already assembled in the dining room but the sudden order sent everyone dropping their silverware and staring at the navigator. She only stared back at her crew with a determined face. She was near tears by how this dinner was ending up. The only sound that was heard this dinner was the scraping of silverware on the plates. The food was delicious as usual since Sanji had cooked the meal but nobody was in the mood for eating.

There was no conversations flying across the table, no jokes being thrown around, no food fights, and strangely enough no outstretched hand grabbing their food. It drove the navigator crazy just sitting there, the silence eating her away.

She knew what everyone was thinking of or who she should talk about. She too was having a bad time getting the green headed swordsman out of her head. She winced inwardly when she thought of how the last encounter with the first mate had left him sliced by the supernova. She shook her head in order to clear the thoughts out and stared back at the crew and continued "We can't continue like this" She hung her head and bit her lip to try to calm herself against the bursting emotions welling in her.

"Nami if you're talking about Zoro-" Luffy started

"Of course I'm talking about that idiot and I'm also going to talk about that idiotic order" Nami interrupted.

"The order is going to stay" Luffy replied. He picked up his fork which signified the end of the conversation, but the navigator wasn't finished.

"Who wants Zoro back to the crew stand up now" Nami busted out while she practically jumped from her seat. She stared at her crew and waited. She turned her head when the sound of a chair scraped the floor. She gave a small smile to Sanji who was standing up and putting a cigarette into his mouth. Surprisingly next was Usopp who for once was not shaking but instead was standing strong. He gave a quick nod to the two and stared at the rest of the crew. The rest of the crew all stood up at once and all eyes fell to their captain whose face was currently hidden by his trademark hat.

"Zoro-bro shouldn't be out casted" Franky voiced out first. He stared at his still hidden captain and continued "Zoro-bro protected for what he believed in" He stopped and tried to make eye contact with Luffy. "He protected you"

The crew absorbed what Franky had said but to their dismay Luffy still did not reply. Franky just merely shook his head and sat down holding his head in his massive hands. Usopp looked at his crestfallen members and bowed his head before saying loudly enough for the crew to hear "I don't understand how you could accept me back but not Zor-

"You apologized Usopp, you realized you were wrong" Luffy interrupted. He now faced his crew and revealed his furious expression that the crew rarely ever saw. He faced his crew and making sure everyone was listening and the angry expression was gone he continued.

"I will accept Zoro back into the crew" He stopped and showed that he was sincere in what he just said.

"Let's go get Zoro then" Chopper exclaimed. His eyes wide with tears of happiness almost falling he was already running to the door.

"Chopper" Luffy said gently but with authority. "He can come back as long he agrees to the captain's order, that's all he needs to do"

He looked at Chopper and felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the expression on his crew doctor's face. Pure sadness covered his entire face and tears were now freefalling from his face. The crew stared at the crying doctor and everyone's heartstrings were tugged greatly.

Chopper avoided everyone's stares except one. He stared back at his captain and after taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears he said. "That's not right and you know it"

"Do you want Zoro to sacrifice himself Chopper" Luffy questioned. "We are going to enter the New World and we will face strong enemies there. That order is vital for us, especially Zoro. No matter what happens NO ONE is allowed to give up their dream for another" He now stared at everyone before a small grin came to his face "When I become Pirate King everyone on this crew will also fulfill their dreams"

"And if Zoro-san doesn't agree to this order, what will become of his dream" Brook voiced out. The crew was silent by the question and the air was tense with anticipation of the captain's reply.

But before Luffy could answer a yelp captured his attention. He turned to look at Chopper who was startled by a person who had walked in. Everyone inhaled a breath when Zoro walked through the door. They stood there staring at the swordsman as if he had grown three heads. The swordsman noticed all the stares but ignored them. He turned his attention to the man seated at the end of the table. They met eye contact and the swordsman could see the sadness that was buried deeply in his captain's eyes. He calmly said "We need to have a talk...Captain"


	14. Chapter 14

I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I am taking a break from writing and updating my stories. I don't have writers block, I wish I did. Instead I have a horrible incident that has turned my life upside down and writing is just not on my things to do list right now. I apologize for leaving my stories unfinished as of the time being BUT I will finish them….Just when things get a little better. So this is not goodbye. Again I'm sorry for this break, I wish I was stronger and I could continue writing but this event just showed me just how fragile life is. Sorry guys.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story. We finally close the story.

One piece is not mine and it will never be mine.

* * *

Zoro didn't seem fazed by the several stares that were fixated on him when he walked into the dining area. His attention was fully on the young man who was sitting in the chair at the head of the table. The two males locked eyes and a stare down settled. The crew not knowing what else to do, were left to awkwardly just stare at the two men.

Finally one of them regained their ability to use their legs and with steps that echoed throughout the room, Nami made her way to the door. Before she stepped out of the room she paused and said "Please remember that every action affects us all, just for once consider the crew before you guys act"

With that said Nami left the room. Her departure prompted the other crewmembers to follow her until only Sanji was left. With a sigh he left saying "If you bastards make any of the ladies cry I'll kick both your asses"

With no reaction from them, the cook closed the door and a thick silence dominated the air. Both males dared the other to say something first but neither submitted. It was only until Zoro unconsciously started to rub his chest that was beginning to ache. The action immediately caught Luffy's attention and he broke the stare down to glance at the bandages that peaked under the swordsman's shirt.

"How are your injuries" Luffy asked sincerely. When he saw the thick bandages on his firstmate, guilt began to consume him.

"They're getting better" Zoro muttered. He wasn't too thrilled to start conversing about his injuries, so he decided to change the subject. "When did you guys decide to leave"

"Today" Luffy said bluntly. The topic of departure left Luffy now feeling frustrated. "So Zoro have you decided on the captain's order"

Zoro shook his head and said honestly "I don't think my answer has changed"

Luffy tried to control his anger but the calmness of the other's reply pushed him over the edge. "Why can't you just follow this one order Zoro" He yelled.

"I followed you without hesitation since the first time I decided to join your crew. But I can't follow this order, and I never will"

"So you're going to leave this crew just because you can't swear to not kill yourself anymore" Luffy exclaimed. He hoped that the swordsman would answer right this time.

"Are you really going to kick me off the crew" Zoro asked, his voice was drained from any emotion.

Luffy felt his face grow hot with anger, Zoro was playing with him. The swordsman didn't think that he was serious about him leaving him on this island. "Yes, we will leave without you"

Inside Zoro was shocked that Luffy was actually serious with the threat. He knew that Luffy was capable of leaving a crewmember, the Water 7 departure proved that, but to leave a crewmember over defiance for an order. This was new.

"Zoro all you have to do is follow the order, it's that simple"

The swordsman shook his head in response and was going to say something when Luffy interrupted him. "We are leaving at sunset; give me your final answer then"

Before Zoro could say anything else, Luffy got up from the table and walked out the door. "See you in two hours" Was the last thing Zoro heard as he watched Luffy walk away.

~FB~FB~

Not knowing what to do for the next two hours, Zoro decided that a walk would do him some good. Walking out of the palace grounds he saw that many of the village women were carrying cargos of food. He was sure that this was going towards the crew thanks to that Hancock chick being crazy about Luffy.

A smile found its way onto his face and he shook his head at the thought of Luffy ignoring all the woman's advances. The smile quickly fell when he realized that if he rejected this order, then he would never see Luffy's antics anymore.

Not just Luffy's antics, any of the crew's crazy actions he will not see, all because of a damn order. This whole ordeal could have been avoided if Luffy would just stop being such an idiot.

'_You're being stubborn yourself' _a small voice said inside his head.

Before he could question the thought, his hands gripped his swords and pulled them out. The sound of swords clashing boomed throughout the jungle. Zoro's chest heaved as the pressure of the enemy's sword pushed down on his swords and onto his chest. He glared into golden eyes that stared back intently on his every move. He brought his swords up and leapt back, making some space between him and his opponent.

"Are you now weak minded too, Roronoa" Mihawk mocked him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean" Zoro snapped. His swords were still poised in a defense stance and he didn't let his guard down for a moment.

"I simply mean that your decision will reflect on your pride" Mihawk explained himself and continued." Will you swallow that pride or will you stand by your decision that you have stood by since the beginning"

After the explanation Zoro barely had any time to defend himself when Mihawk suddenly attacked him. For several moments the two men were a blur of moments, one trying to defend while the other viciously attacked.

When the attacks stopped, Zoro panted and tried to keep his mind straight from all the thoughts that were conflicting his mind.

"So Roronoa what are you going to do" Mihawk asked again. He sheathed his large black sword and he waited for the young swordsman to answer.

Zoro seeing that he was no longer in danger also sheathed his swords. He thought about the question that the greatest swordsman had asked. For a moment he had almost wilted in following the captain's order, but thankfully that stray thought had vanished.

"I'm going to stand by my decision" He said with determination in his voice.

Mihawk seemed to think over his decision and then he silently closed the gap. Zoro tensed and kept his hand on his swords. When Mihawk was only a few feet away from him, he gave him a small smirk and nodded.

"Stand strong on your decisions Roronoa, I wouldn't want to be known to have had a weak minded pupil"

With that said Mihawk walked away but stopped and turned around to face the young swordsman. Before Zoro could stop him, the man brutally punched his shoulder directly over the recent shoulder wound. His teeth clenched, but he only let out a hiss of pain, since he did not want to show pain in front of his rival.

"You're defense is still weak, work on it" Mihawk criticized.

FBFBFBFB

The crew was working furiously to pack the ship with the necessary items for the trip back to Sabaody. Though everyone was working, glances were constantly sent to the navigator and the log pose. Whenever the navigator caught a glance she would silently tell the worried crewmember how much time was left.

After all the items that were donated by Hancock were packed on the ship the crew was left to wait out the remaining time. Robin and Nami tried to discuss what they would do once they reached Sabaody but they stopped talking when Zoro's name kept popping up. They tried to switch the topic when they heard a clash inside the ship's kitchen.

Sanji barged through the door and without a word to the rest of the crew, he shakily lit a cigarette. Nami and Robin shared a look and they both walked to the cook. Standing on each side of him, they wordlessly gave him support by placing a hand on his arms. The cook smiled at them and with one last drag of the cigarette he flicked it into the ocean. With an hour left, the three of them decided to instead sit on the bow of the ship and watch out for a certain swordsman.

The others were no better.

Brook and Franky tried play a couple songs on their respected instruments but they stopped after several failed attempts. Usopp and Chopper sat on the deck playing cards, but neither of them was aware that they were both playing different card games. They finally gave up on the cards. All four of them joined the other three and waited.

The last to join them was Luffy. He sat down on the gangplank and together the crew waited. The captain had been alone since he arrived at the ship and no one dared to disturb him. The entire time he had a look of deep thinking.

The air was tense and not a word was spoken. Time passed slowly and for a rare moment the crew was still. No jokes were said, no conversations were started and worst of all no one commented when Luffy ordered the crew to get ready for departure.

As the crew got up to do their tasks, Chopper stopped and turned when he heard a noise. His sensitive hearing alerted him that someone was approaching. He turned towards the shore and waited anxiously for the person to reveal themselves. Chopper's fixated stare, caused the other crew members to also stop and stare at the shore. A grin soon spread on the crew's faces when Zoro walked out of the jungle. Robin happened to notice that a grin was also on their captain's faces.

The foolish grins fell through when Luffy realized what needed to be done. He pushed his way to the front of the crew and looked down at his first mate. Though he tried to look stern, inside he was a mess of nerves. With shaking hands he took his treasured strawhat, so his hands could hold onto something.

Taking a moment to make sure his head was clear Luffy tried to think of what he was going to say. Before he could think to hard he blurted out "Are you ready to say yes"

The crew tensed and hoped that the idiotic swordsman finally came to his senses. They all held their breath while the man in question, took his time in answering.

Zoro laid a hand on his swords and with determination on his face he said "I made my decision" A smile spread onto his face and he said lightly "I'm not going to follow that order"

Some of the crew members gasped in surprise but, others seemed like they knew this would be the answer. Before they could question the swordsman's decision, he continued. "If we were in the same situation, and sacrificing myself was the only way to save all of you…then I would do it" He stopped and directly looked at Luffy and said "I'll never regret my actions"

Luffy stared back at him and tried to keep his anger down. Now closing his eyes he reflected on the past few days. He realized his mistakes about how he first approached Zoro and endangered his life even more. He saw that each of his crewmates desperately wanted this order to cease, each one of them giving him a different reason.

But he couldn't let Zoro give up his dream. He had to do something. Something which would keep his crew together and at the same time keeps Zoro safe.

He knew everyone was waiting for his answer but he needed just a few more moments to get his answer together. With a deep breath he opened his eyes and regained eye contact with his firstmate. With a small sigh he said quietly "That's fine because, I'm making a new captain's order"

The whole crew turned to Luffy, everyone's eyes wide with surprise. Zoro was relieved that Luffy had finally let go of the order, but he was hesitant in learning this new one. Luffy took another moment and Zoro saw why the younger man was taking such long pauses. He looked like he was about to break down any moment.

The whole crew was tense when they saw that their captain was going to continue. Luffy took a step forward and he yelled

"The new order is that we can never lose again. We all got stronger and now we can protect one another in the New World" Luffy exclaimed with tears streaming down his face. "So with this new order, the old order is no longer needed. Now get your ass on this boat so we can head to Merman Island'

The crew all had smiles on their faces, some even on the verge of tears. Zoro had a large grin on his face and shook his head at his captain. He stretched his hand and Luffy immediately knew what to do. Stretching his arm he grabbed his firstmate's hand and whiplashed him onto the boat. The man barely landed on the deck before he was bombarded with several bodies. He received hugs, punches and rude comments all in a matter of seconds.

When the crew finally decided to release him, Nami announced that they were ready to leave. Before the navigator could leave, Luffy stalled everyone by placing a barrel in the middle of them. Without an explanation he placed his foot up and with a wide grin he said "Pirate King"

Nami laughed and planted her foot next to Luffy's and said "Map of the entire world"

Usopp and Sanji did the same.

"All Blue"

"Bravest Warrior of the sea"

The other members caught on.

"Cure for all diseases"

"Finding the truth of history"

"Sailing to the end of the world"

"Reuniting with Laboon"

All eyes turned to Zoro who planted his foot down and while looking at the entire crew said with a grin "World's Greatest Swordsman"

Throwing his hands up in the air Luffy yelled "Now off to the New World"

* * *

Way long overdue and my deepest apologies for the wait. So yeah with how One piece actually occurred this can be labeled AU. Lol. Well Oda is a genius.

Anyways Since it is the last chapter please leave your thoughts on this story. Alright off to do my other stories. Thank you guys for reading this story.


End file.
